The present invention relates generally to ceramics, and more particularly to high toughness multiphase eutectic ceramics.
Carbon/carbon (C/C) and ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials have demonstrated high strength and durability in extreme environment applications involving elevated temperatures and oxidizing environments such as those encountered in spacecraft atmospheric entry and aerospace propulsion applications. However, these materials are nevertheless susceptible to erosion in such environments, which can adversely impact their performance. Ceramic coatings can help protect these materials from erosion; however, such coatings are themselves often susceptible to problems with hermeticity, adherence, and durability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional materials that can withstand high temperatures and also provide high strength, toughness, and thermal shock resistance.